En busca de una nueva felicidad
by nicuuxD
Summary: La cuarta gran guerra ninja termino, dejando de lado eso, todos se encontraban con konoha, cansado el rubio de ser rechazado por la pelirrosa, decide olvidarla, pero en su camino se encontrara a Mei, la quinta mizukage, sera ella, darle una nueva felicidad al rubio? Rate T por ahora ADVertencia : SPOILERS.s
1. Prologo

Atencion, es mi primer fic, y si, una pareja muy rara pero a la vez muy bonita ., nos vemos en el final

Capitulo 1 : "Puedo contar con tu ayuda."

La cuarta guerra ninja habia terminado, que, Naruto y Sasuke con ayuda de Bee pudieron derrotar a madara uchiha y Tobi fue asesinado por Kakashi y Minato que este ultimo fue  
revivido por edo tensei.  
Todo parecia muy tranquilo, en las calles de konoha se festejaba, incluso los kages estaban ahi. sasuke volvio a la aldea y todo volvio a la normalidad  
En su parte, cierto rubio hiperactivo comia en un local, que local no es nada menos que el Ichiraku, comiendo el famoso ramen que tanto le gusta.

-Hey, hola naruto! - Dijo una voz femenina  
-Eh?, oh, hola mizukage-sama, - Dijo Naruto mientras seguia comiendo ramen feliz.  
-Por favor, dime Mei. - Dijo la hokage sonriendole.  
-Oh, bueno mizu... mei-sama - Respondio el ojiazul algo feliz..  
-Pasa algo, naruto?, - A lo que el rubio sale de sus pensamientos y le contesta - Eh? no no, porque habria que estarlo, mira! akatsuki fue derrotado  
nada mas podria hacerme mas... f-feliz..  
-No me engañas. - Dijo la mizukage algo deductiva  
-Bueno.. si veras. va es una chica...  
-Por que no me explicas y podemos hablar del tema? o no lo quieres tocar?.  
-No. ya que va.-ttebayo.

Flashback.

Termino la guerra! - Dijo un naruto con gran felicidad... "Pero aun tengo que hacer algo...", naruto fue con la pelirrosa y le dijo  
Sakura-chan! - Ho! Hola naruto, gracias... por cumplir la promesa...  
-De nada sakura-chan, lo prometido es deuda -ttebayo., queria preguntarte algo.. quisieras salir conmigo?  
-Hemmm, lo siendo naruto, pero tengo que cuidar a Sasuke-Kun... aparte yo aun- el rubio no la dejo terminar y le dijo  
-Entiendo, gracias por escucharme, y salio de ahi en una nube de humo...

Fin del flashback...

-Lo siento, naruto.- Dijo mei algo deprimida por lo que acaba del escuchar del rubio hiperactivo que gano la guerra ninja..  
-No es nada, creo que tengo que aceptar los sentimientos que tiene Sakura por Sasuke  
-Pues recuerda, que si necesitas algo ven a kiri y te puedo hacer compañia - Dijo algo sonrojada la mizukage. el rubio se sorprendio ante esta declaracion.  
-Claro... mei-chan - Respondio tambien sonrojado el rubio.

"Es muy lindo su pelo... me hace recordar a... mi madre..." - Dijo naruto con una voz melancolica

Estaba claro, tanto para el rubio como para la mizukage, que ese no iva a hacer el primero ni el ultimo encuentro..


	2. Capitulo 1 : Una semana de vacaciones

Capitulo 1 : Una semana de vacaciones

Buenas!, criaturitas! como estan? bien, pues me alegro. aqui les traigo el capitulo 2, cada 1 dia sacare un capitulo nuevo si puedo.

Nos leemos al final!

-  
-Todos los ninjas tienen una semana de vacaciones por orden de los 5 kages!, incluso los kages van a tener dia libre- Decia tsunade ante todos.

Mientras todos los ninjas hablaban, lloraban lagrimas de felicidad porque aquella pesadilla termino, otros bebian, comian..

-Una semana de vacaciones eh?-Me pregunto que hare dijo en voz alta el rubio hiperactivo.  
-Podrias descansar, has trabajado muy duro, dobe- Decia un azabache  
-Hey! a quien le dices dobe, teme!. Aunque no es muy mala idea... -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa  
-B-bueno naruto-kun porque no te terminas tu almuerzo, e-e-sta mu-uy calien-te. -Dijo una hermosa chica de ojos perlas.  
-Oh cierto! gracias Hinata!. - Decia sonriendole a la ojiperla, esta desvio la mirada sonrojada  
-Oigan chicos, que les parece si hacemos una cita doble hoy!, cada cual elije una pareja y esta acepta sin peros, te parece buena idea, sakura!?  
-Oigan y nosotras no tenemos posibilidad de elejir! - Dijo Tenten.  
-Mhmhmm, no! ya tengo una idea, saldre de la aldea unos dias. - Dijo el ojiazul provocando unas miradas de curiosidad  
-A donde iras? - Dijo Sai, que leia un libro titulado "Como entender sentimientos"  
-Ire a ver a la mizukage!, me dijo que podia ir a verla cuando quiera -ttebayo, aparte me agrada bastante! - Dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa de triunfador  
-A que iras con la mizukage eh, segun este libro dicen que cuando 2 personas estan en una cama estos empiezan a... - Pero antes de terminar ino le habia bofeteado, sabian  
perfectamente lo que queria decir sai.  
-O-oye, yo no haria algo asi!, -ttebayo! -Dijo naruto sonrojado completamente  
-Y porque estas sonrojado? - Dijo la pelirrosa un poco enojada, se abofeteo mentalmente para saber porque esa molestia.  
-P-porqu.. No les tengo que dar explicaciones -ttebayo!, voy partiendo, nos vemos en una semana!.  
-N-naruto-kun... - Dijo algo triste hinata, esta le dieron celos por la mizukage.

En la torre del hokage...

-Shizune!, mas sake! - Gritaba una rubia ebria.  
-Tsunade-sama! ha bebido demasiado! - Decia una chica sosteniendo un cerdito. esta parecia un poco molesta por la actitud infantil de su maestra y superior.  
-Que?... que has dicho shizune!, te he preguntado? NO!, te di una orden-hip- Empezaba ya a bostezar la rubia  
-Tsunade-Oba-chan! - Dijo un rubio hiperactivo que contemplaba la situacion algo... raro..  
-Naruto! que quieres! no ves que te di una semana de vacaciones?, vete! - Decia ebria la sannin  
-Quiero ir a kirigakure a visitar a Mei-chan!.  
-Mei-chan? la mizukage? desde cuando mei-chan ehhh, no me digas que ustedes- Fue interrumpido por el rubio que dijo  
-No nada de eso!, me dijo que siempre que este mal o algo cansado vaya y la visite - Dijo el rubio sonrojado por la declaracion de la sannin  
-Muy bien... puedes irte, nos vemos en una semana de mier...- dijo antes de caer dormida.  
-Ok... adios shizune-nee-chan!.  
-Adios Naruto!...

'En la entrada de la puerta de Konoha'

-Sera mejor que vaya partiendo.. nos vemos konoha, 1 semana me ire.. intentare olvidarte... - Dijo el rubio algo deprimido por aquellas palabras que le dirigio la pelirrosa  
al rubio.

-Mientras tanto En Kirigakure-

-Mizukage-sama!, no beba mucho!, nos han informado que naruto-san esta aqui! - Dijo Chojuro un poco nervioso  
-Ha escuchado mizukage-sama, no beba mas -Quitandole la botella de sake antes de que Mei se le acercara y le dijiera en el oido.  
-Ao. devuelveme la botella, o te mato. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la mizukage.  
-Eh... ¿POR QUE A MI SIEMPRE?!- Salio un grito que recorrio por todo kiri.  
-

Fin del capitulo 1.

Se preguntaran porque tan cortos los capitulos, pues por 2 cosas.

Me gustaria ir despacio con este fic, tengo otro fic preparado que se llama " Las 9 ilusiones de Naruto " y ese sera bastante larguito xD  
En el capitulo 2 comenzara el acercamiento de mei y naruto... o al menos CREAMOS eso.

Nos leemos en el cap.3,sayonara!


	3. Capitulo 2 : Visita a Kirigakure

Capitulo 2 : Visita a Kirigakure

Buenas buenas criaturitas :3, aqui les traigo el capitulo 2 , disfrutenlo, nos leemos al final

* * *

-Mizukage-sama!, no beba mucho!, nos han informado que naruto-san esta aqui! - Dijo Chojuro un poco nervioso

-Ha escuchado mizukage-sama, no beba mas -Quitandole la botella de sake antes de que Mei se le acercara y le dijiera en el oido.  
-Ao. devuelveme la botella, o te mato. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la mizukage.  
-Eh... ¿POR QUE A MI SIEMPRE?!- Salio un grito que recorrio por todo kiri.  
-Oh? que fue ese grito?, nada importante seguro - Dijo el ojiazul llendo al despacho de la mizukage

* * *

-Sasuke-kun te traje el almue... - Dijo la pelirrosa, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque estaba Sasuke y.  
nada mas ni nada menos que una extraña mujer en su cama...  
-Sakura!, te dije mil veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar!, quien te crees para entrar asi a mi habitacion y mi casa?. - Dijo el azabache  
furioso por la accion de la pelirrosa  
-Sas-u-ke... TE ODIO. - Dijo furiosa la pelirrosa quien se fue tirando el almuerzo que eran bolas de arroz.  
-Quien era? me engañabas? - Dijo la extraña.  
-Es una chica que esta obsesionada con mi, no tengo nada con ella, sigamos con lo nuestro...

Pero sakura no se habia ido, ella podia haber escuchado lo que dijo sasuke acerca de ella, los gemidos, los quejidos. Todo escucho..  
"Fui.. una tonta..." -Susurro levemente para si misma.  
Al salir de la casa penso..  
"Porque no le di una oportunidad a naruto?, porque fui tan tonta... cuando regrese lo perdonare y le pedire si quiere salir. total, el me AMA ha."  
Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

-Ho, hola mei... QUE? - Dijo asustado el ojiazul al ver la escena en la que estaban , ni nada mas que la mizukage tirandole lava a morir a su guardaespalda  
Ao.  
-Oh, hola naruto-kun, como estas?, estoy en un asunto muy importante, pasa. - Dijo aun ebria la mizukage con un estado de -NO OCURRIO NADA-  
-Ehehe, como estas mei-chan? - Contesto un rubio con alegria  
-Estoy perfectamente bien naruto-kun!, solo un poco ebria.. y tu Chojuro? -Contesto Mei ebria a lo que el rubio contesto.  
-Muy... espera que?, un poco ebria querras decir? o muy ebria. - Dijo con una risa que solto al ver el estado de la kage.  
-O-oye!, pero que te pasa conejo? Estas loco? jaja. -Contesto paranoicamente la Mei, a lo que unos 10 segundos despues de que cayera dormida dijo el rubio  
-Si... estoy loco... - Dijo con una gota en la nuca (estilo anime ), "Bueno, no la puedo dejar asi aqui, me la llevare a su ca... DONDE ES SU CASA?"  
Penso el ojiazul hiperactivo a lo que paso 2 horas buscando una direccion pero no la encontro, se fijo en sus llaves y ahi estaba la direccion..  
-Ah, bueno, aqui esta, vaamos meeei!, wow que livianita! :D - Dijo el rubio un poco rojo y divertido

Al llegar a la casa de mei.

-Wow, esta profundamente dormida... bueno... pasare aqui la noche porque no tengo lugar donde dormir hehe.  
espero que no me diga nada mei.. -Dijo el rubio algo cansado

Al amanecer.. en Konoha.

Se encontraba una pelirrosa muy pensativa para llevar a cabo su plan de reconquista del rubio  
"Sera mio..." lanzo un pensamiento al aire.

* * *

-Eh? que paso ayer... que resaca... no tengo ni idea de lo que hice ayer.. bebi mucho haha, espero que no hay..AAAAAAAAA! - Dijo mei ante el ultimo grito al ver al rubio  
en el sillon acostado durmiendo profundamente, este se desperto al escuchar el grito..  
-Ho, buenos dias.. mei-chan... espero que no te moleste es que no tenia lugar donde dormir asi que me quede aqui hehe.  
y tambien te quedastes muy ebria y te traje aqui.  
-N-n-naruto-kun! - Grito desesperadamente ante la respuesta del rubio, habra echo algo pervertido ella? o tal vez el?

Sin duda, una mañana muy loca para la Terumi.

* * *

Fin cap. 2

Espero que les haya gustado, cada vez mas largos los capitulos, :D, por lo del fic, "Las 9 ilusiones de naruto", sera algo raro.  
La pareja sera NaruYugito o NaruFuu tendre que ver..

Nos leemos en el capitulo 3.


End file.
